


Moving

by Sapphiresflame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiresflame/pseuds/Sapphiresflame
Summary: ~Spoilers for Chapter 16~Has wishing for the impossible ever been a good idea?Remember. The present is staring you right in the face.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> The Mandalorian S2 Finale broke me and it continues to break me. I wanted to keep breaking.
> 
> Thankies so much to [Su](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHeaven/pseuds/SweetHeaven) and [Knaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaps_docx/pseuds/knaps_docx) for encouraging me and giving me the confidence to write! ❤️
> 
> And of course, thankies so much to [Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway) for being my awesome Beta Reader! ❤️

******

“Grogu.”

Grogu looked up, ears perked and gaping at the beskar ball in his father’s hand as if it were his biggest enemy.

Din knew better.

But for all the times his kid insisted on holding the toy, this time, Grogu huffed and sat back. He was probably tired of using his abilities, which Din still didn’t quite understand to their entirety.

“We’ll keep going after you’ve rested,” Din said, placing the ball where it belonged on the lever for future use. As much as he was aware he would never be able to teach Grogu how to control his powers correctly, he knew that every single thing began with baby steps. He would be useful with that until he found a real teacher for his child.

Grogu said nothing, but he didn’t have to. Din rolled his eyes beneath the helmet when Grogu raised his hands in clear wish to be carried. It made Din realize he had never dismissed this kind of request.

He had no right to complain.

“I hope they’ll be patient with you,” Din muttered mostly to himself as he carefully picked up Grogu and set him on his lap.

Grogu cooed with blissful ignorance and cuddled into Din’s chestplate, his face moving left and right as if trying to get closer to his father’s body heat. Adorable noises came out of him at the comfort and safety he felt, the closeness being something Grogu especially adored from their relationship.

Din felt himself melting and his body urging him to embrace him with the utmost care. It was in these kinds of moments, in their secluded space, where the jovial feeling won over any responsibilities. Where it was only them, his clan of two, and the rest was history.

Din smiled.

In his contentment, his mind wandered. His heart imagined.

Years.

So many years that he would memorize with his little one. Showing him everything he knew, and also everything he didn’t. They would learn, both of them, because that was everything parenting was about. Something Din never thought he would enjoy in the past.

His fingers tingled with excitement.

So many years.

Together—

******

Lies.

This vision.

This cruel reminder.

It is all lies.

He’s here with his heart smashed into grief-filled fragments, and Grogu constantly appears and disappears from his eyesight, hours after his departure with the Jedi.

_Dank Farrik_.

He’s not angry at Luke Skywalker—the Jedi’s name he was too shocked to ask before—Din’s whole being only focusing on his child and the last time he would be able to carry him.

No.

He’s angry at himself.

He wishes he could stay in his memories, relishing the minutes spent beside his foundling in the Razor Crest. To forget the word _Jetii_ even exists in the Mando’a dictionary.

He wishes he could turn back time. That it would be acceptable for him to change his mind and run and grab his son and give his trembling hands some serenity by holding onto someone he cherishes so deeply.

To offer his kid all the love and protection he deserves without having to give him up to someone he doesn’t know. Basking with him in the afternoon suns like a bonding family does.

How selfish.

People would judge him.

No.

He would judge himself.

So he stays here, on his own. Trying his hardest to swallow the growing lump in his throat.

He knows how it feels to be choked. He has experienced it many times before. It’s an awfully acute situation, and it’s despairing to feel his core warring for survival.

But losing Grogu is something else entirely. What does breathing matter when you feel like you’re already dead?

Quite a ways inside his head, he wants to believe his and Grogu’s story hasn’t reached its end.

That he will see him again. That his words weren’t just simple and empty promises thrown in the air to numb two souls from increasing pain.

It is a stretch.

Maybe.

No.

It is.

Because even he can’t prevent that for now…

Their story will stop moving.

******

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and will continue to break like me ✨


End file.
